Gardevoir's Secret
by Mark2018
Summary: Mark wakes from his coma to find Gardevoir who then cures his amnesia, but keeps secret memories from him. Reviews are appreciated. Update: I am rewriting chapters four and five.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, welcome to my fan-fiction. Just tell me what you think and maybe I will continue. Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

(Gardevoir's point of view)

I sat there waiting for him too wake up. I tried telepathy. Nothing. I began to sob, which quickly turned into a waterfall of tears. I screamed in between sobs "GARDE GARDE-VOIR GARDE" (WAKE UP, WAKE UP DAMN YOU") while pounding on his chest. I rested my head on him. I gave up. I sobbed until I was dehydrated. I decided to leave. Walking to the door I heard something. Some sort of mumble coming from... Him! I rushed towards him so he could see me when he woke up.

(Change of POV)

Before the darkness could take me, I felt something. Something, crying. Something, who had empathy for me. Something told me it wasn't my time. I slowly regained consciousness. The first thing I saw when I woke up were two beautiful red eyes. I thought to myself , *Damn, I must be one lucky guy*. I quickly faded out.

When I woke up the next time it was night. I slowly was able to open my eyes. I saw the girl with the red eyes. Only this time she was asleep with her head on my chest. I quickly examined the rest of her body. One thing a quickly noticed was her hair, it was green. I did not care much, for she was too beautiful to care. The next thing I noticed was a red spike going through her chest. I screamed. She then quickly looked up puzzled.

-Oh My Arceus! I can't believe you're awake now!- I asked her "Am I sleeping?" -Why would you ask that?- "Well one thing, I AM TALKING TO A POKEMON." -So?- she asked. -We talk all the time.- "WE TALK ALL THE TIME? POKEMON CAN'T TALK! AND WHAT'S WITH THE SPIKE IMPALING YOU?" She looked incredibly offended. -I am a Gardevoir, that is my heart, and you are my master. I can talk to you telepathically"What? I have a Gardevoir? Wait, who am I? What is my name?!" Her eyes widened, frightened. -No, no, no, no, no. You can't have amnesia, you can't!Wait,- she paused, -I am so stupid. Relax. I will restore your memory.- She touched my forehead with hers. I felt a flood of memories pour into me. I blacked out.

When I woke up I remembered everything. Me hatching a Ralts from her egg. Then I quickly remembered her name, Elizabeth. I liked that name. I slowly remembered her battling and evolving, twice. I then looked at her. She blushed and said -Yeah, we've been through a lot together.- I smiled. "Where are we?" -We are at your apartment in Jubilife City- I shrugged. "How did I get like this?" -You fell down a trail on Mount. Coronet. Thankfully only with minor injures, but you were knocked out cold. I was afraid you would never wake up.- "Well, thank you for staying by me. How long was I out?" -Three months- she said. -I released the other Pokemon, I am sorry.- "It is okay, I can understand the tough decision you made." I remembered that I had college at Jubilife University. "What have my professors done?" -I don't worry, I recorded your lectures for you.- I sighed. "We should probably get some sleep before getting to our usual schedule tomorrow." Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She went to her bed on the other side of the room. "Why don't you sleep in my bed for tonight?" I asked "after all it is a king sized, why not use all the space?"

(Change of POV)

I blushed. I briskly walked over to the side opposite if him, and laid down. I watched him as he fell asleep. I wept a single tear. *If only I gave him all his memories*.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I wanted to say hi and **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. **Sorry. Anyways please give reviews to let me know whether to continue or not.

Waking up, I could see Elizabeth was still beside me. Although, she had her arm over me. I quickly shrugged this off. **She probably just rolled over.** I cautiously got up,making sure not to wake her. I thought to myself. **She looks cute when she is sleeping.** While walking to the bathroom I realized that Elizabeth was stirring. I was shot frozen like an ice shard. She did not make another noise. I let out a loud exhale, realizing what I had done I shot my hands up to cover my mouth. Nothing. I slowly crept to the bathroom, sliding the door shut.

(Change of POV)

It was so easy to read his mind, I had to do it. As he went into the bathroom I focused all my energy to reading him, but lightly so he would not notice. When he turned the shower on and stepped inside, I could feel the water trickling down his body. It was so relaxing. **Elizabeth? **I was scared out of my wits. I closed the connection, and without hesitation I rushed to lay down and pretend to sleep. I did not hear him come out, so I continued reading his mind. Now he was finished with his shower and was shaving. I was glad I didn't have to shave it seemed tedious and time sucking. After he had finished shaving I had laid back down.

(Change of POV)

Exiting the shower, I noticed that Elizabeth was not in the same place as she was before. "Elizabeth, where you spying on me?"

As she got up she blushed -_I wouldn't call it "spying", it was more like, making sure you didn't slip, fall, and hurt yourself.-_

I smirked at this,"So you were spying on me?" I said this mainly not knowing what she would say. She smiled as she tapped her pokeball on the side table. There was a flash of red light, and she was gone. "You can't hide in there forever you know."

I heard Elizabeth say to me. _- I know, but delaying my trail can prove myself to be innocent.-_ This sounded familiar, but I just shrugged it off. **She probably forgot to give me an unimportant memory.** I thought to myself.

(Change of POV) (You can assume this is inside her pokeball) (You can also assume this is all translated from Elizabeth's "poke-speech")

"DAMN IT! WHY DID I SAY THAT!" I pounded the wall with anger."NOW HE MUST SUSPECT SOMETHING!" I yelled angrily. Even though I knew that putting force on the pokeball was not going to help anything I felt the need to. Realizing after a few minutes that there was nothing else I could do, I calmed down. I decided I wanted to get out, but quickly realized that he would question me. So I sat there waiting for my master to send for me.

(Change of POV) (I have skipped the part with his college classes(BORING))

While walking home I felt lonely, feeling some empathy for Elizabeth I let her out. She looked nervous. I asked her why she looked that way.

She sighed -_I am worried you will ask me about this morning.-_ "Yeah, well what happened this morning is in the past. Besides, I am sure I have spied in on you a couple of times."

(Change of POV)

I let out an inner sigh of relief of relief. He had not question me about what I had said, but what he had said was true, but I never held him responsible even if he said he was. I always blamed myself for these things, but what usually happened afterward was definitely my doing. (Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge)

-_No,- _I lied -_You never have.- _Mark shrugged believing me. I asked him what he was majoring in, for he had never told me. He shrugged again "Psychology. I don't know why I took it." He then looked at me. "Although, you had probably had something to do with it."

In response I stated -_No, you had always been fascinated by the brain. Even before I had known you. Your mother told me- _"You knew my mom?" He asked confused.

-_yup,-_ I stated_ - while you were at junior high as well as high school you mom took care of me. All the while telling me things about you- _His eyes widened. "Like what?" -_Well, for one she told me you were a chubby baby. Oh, she also showed me baby pictures and stuff-_

"WHY WOULD SHE SHOW YOU THAT?" Mark exclaimed. _- I don't know really. I was your only Pokémon then, maybe that influenced it? _I suggested. He was about to say something when his stomach rumbled. "How about we get something to eat?" He suggested. I nodded my head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know that ch.2 was bad and I am extremely disappointed by it. I also made a lot of errors. It looked better in my head. **I DON'T OWN POKEMON**. Rate and tell me what you think. (Constructive criticism) -_telepathy - _**Thoughts ** (My thoughts)

(Mark's POV)

I already knew what she wanted, Italian. Italian has been her favorite since she was a Ralts. By the time Elizabeth was a Kirlia I knew the way to Little Italy by heart. Little Italy was her favorite not to mention the only restaurant Elizabeth would go to. I sighed remembering those times. Entering the restaurant I noticed there was no pokemon out. Elizabeth gave me a nervous look. "It'll be fine, I am sure of it." I reassured her. The hostess was a brittle-looking old woman who looked nothing like an Italian. As she showed us to our seats I got many looks most of which where of disgust.

_Don't worry about them.- _Elizabeth said –_ I am sure their pokemon hate them.- _I let out a slight chuckle. "Yeah, you are probably right." Sitting down I noticed the menu said in bold "**No Pokémon allowed." **I was shocked. I was about to ask the hostess something but she was already walking away. It was in that moment when I decided to ignore that rule. When the waitress walked up and asked my order I said I would like to have spaghetti. She smiled and walked away.

" Hey, are you going to take her order." I said pointing to Elizabeth. " I am sorry sir but we do not serve her kind." She countered with a fake-looking smile. " What is wrong I am still going to pay. How is she different from any paying customer." Seeing the logic in this, her look of annoyance was quickly washed away into another fake smile. "Alright, what would the lady like?"

I was about to order for her when she shook her head. -_ I will order for myself- _I nodded in return. I couldn't tell what she was ordering, but damn, was the look on that waitresses face worth all the struggle.

She quickly went back to plastering on a smile. "Alright, will that be all?" I nodded. The waitress went off looking back at us with hatred.

-_You didn't have to do that.- _Elizabeth said. "Well, it would seem unfair for you to just sit there watching me eat food." I countered. -_ I would have been fine watching you eat. After all you look cute when you eat.- _Even though this was a strange combination of words, I blushed.

(Change of POV)

Realizing what I had said I was terrified. I was afraid Mark would say "that's creepy" or "Um... okay?", but no my master just blushed. Thankfully, my master knows me well. He knows I say awkward things when I try giving a compliment. I noticed Mark was looking at something wide eyed, when I turned to see what it was a gave a quick laugh. It was the waitress with our food. After the waitress dropped off our food she looked at me and made a circle with her right index finger and thumb, and then put her left index finger into making thrusting motions. She then mouthed "I know what is going on." I smirked and shook my head. **If she only knew. **I looked at Mark to make sure he didn't see. His head was buried in the food. I smiled at him while trying to pick up my fork. Which with three fingers and one thumb, is hard to do. Giving up, I resorted to using telekinesis on my Spinach Alfredo and Caesar salad.

While eating, we barely talked. Within a couple of minutes Mark had finished his food. Reclining back he let out a large sigh. "Man, am I full." Realizing that he was done, I quickly sped up my pace to finish faster. "Whoa, slow down there. No need to rush." he said. I nodded with my cheeks filled with pasta.(imagine a chipmunk) Mark laughed.

-_It is not funny.-_ I told him with an angry tone. He nodded with a scared expression on his face. I smiled and went back to eating. After I had finished Mark paid and didn't leave a tip.

(Change of POV)

By the time we got to my apartment I was exhausted. I flopped on to my bed, not bothering to take my clothes off. As I got comfortable, Elizabeth asked if she could sleep with me. I, being not able to resist those eyes, said yes. After getting repositioned, Elizabeth immediately fell asleep saying something weird. "Mark, gardevoir... garde voir." Shrugging it off, I noticed she had her arm across me, and I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Sorry it took me a little longer to get this one out. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. **On with the story. _-telepathy- _**Thoughts** (My thoughts)

(Elizabeth's POV)

"Elizabeth, wake up breakfast is ready!" I groaned. _-Do I have to?- _"Yes." He replied. I groggily got out of bed. I looked at the clock, 11:00 am. _-Why didn't you wake me up earlier?- _

"You looked so peaceful." he said as I opened the door into the kitchen. The kitchen was small but in some ways quite nice. It had granite counter tops, white cabinets, and the normal appliances you would find in a kitchen. Mark was at the table patiently waiting for me to sit down. While sitting down he asked me something. "Um... Elizabeth?"

_-Yes?-_ "Last night you said something before falling asleep, what was it?" -_What did I say?-_ "Gardevoir, garde voir. Does that mean anything or were you just mumbling?"

_-No, I was probably just saying gibberish.-" _ **OH SHIT, Why did I say that!? "I love you?" Damnit damnit damnit! **I continued to think that until we finished breakfast.

"Elizabeth, you should probably take a shower before going out." _-Okay.- _I said while slipping into the bathroom. I then removed my clothing and stepped into the shower. I turned the nob to the most comfortable setting and turned the shower on.

(Change of POV)

I sat there pondering what to do for the day. Thankfully it was Saturday and I didn't have any classes today. My thoughts were suddenly stopped when Elizabeth came into the room. _-All done.-_ She said in a happy mood. My nose started bleeding furiously. "Um... Elizabeth?" _-Yes Mark?- _ "You are not wearing any clothes."

Now noticing this she scrambled out of the room quickly. _-I am so sorry. I should have noticed.-_ "It isn't your fault, I am the one who looked." I responded _-Don't be so modest, I was the one that was naked-_ She quickly retorted.

"Well it is settled." _-What is?-_ Elizabeth asked "We are getting you more clothes, but first get your clothes on." She seemed delighted by this. I could tell this because gardevoirs and their trainers end up sharing a close bond through telepathy (some closer than others, *wink wink) and the telepathic sharing of emotion. She was basically sending me happiness. After she was done dressing I asked if she wanted to go in her pokeball or stay outside. I think you can tell which one she picked. Because of what happened earlier we didn't talk much. Once we got to the shopping area. I let her walk around freely, but I stayed close to make sure she didn't get any looks. Elizabeth loved everything about human clothes, the variety, the look, etc.

"Sir?" I looked behind me to see a clerk. "Sir, is that your gardevoir?" "Yes, does there seem to be a problem?" I asked. "Yes sir, she is a pokemon and I don't think she is able to wear human clothing." "Don't be ludicr..." I was interupted by Elizabeth coming to see me in a casual dress. I smiled but this faltered when I saw that her spike went through the dress. _ -Do you like it?-_ She asked. I looked over to find that the clerk was giving me the "evil eye". "Yes, I do. Do you want it?" I responded. _-I would be very grateful if you got it for me.- _This was her way of saying "yes". "Okay then lets check out." I walked at a brisk pace towards the register, paid, and left without making eye contact with the clerk. _-Mark.-_ "Yes Elizabeth?" -_Thank you- _"You are welcome." I responded. Then, she started chuckling. "What is so funny?" I questioned. _-Did you see that lady's face oh my arceus-_ She continued laughing. I smiled.

By the time we had gotten home Elizabeth fell asleep and I had to carry her. I walked over to the couch and laid her down gently. I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

Well that was much more satisfying than that previous chapter. Still looking for someone to make some lemon for this. If you can please pm me. I will rewrite the next chapter too.


End file.
